Tears from an Angel
by Kulani Tawanoki
Summary: Fushigi can't remember who she is or where she comes from. She was rescued by an Akatsuki member and was apart of their organization for 8 years when she finally remembers who helped her. Romance soon blooms, but will family get in the way? ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Tears from an angel**

_**A girl quickly ran through the dark, cold night. The rain was relentlessly hitting her bare skin, as all she was wearing was a tank top and shorts. Her tears mixed with the rain and she tripped over a tree root, crashing to the ground. She lied there the longest time, just sobbing and letting her tears hit the ground as the rain did. An older boy stood a little way off, watching the sad girl. She soon fainted from being out in the cold for so long and running so hard.**_

_**The boy quickly ran over to her and looked everywhere for a village sign so he could return her and get on his way. When he found on her person, her looked on her skin for a tattoo or something to tell him. He lifted up her shirt and saw something that made him gasp in surprise. A seal. Knowing the young girl was around 9 or 10 in age, the same age as his younger brother, he picked her up and took her back to where he was staying.**_

_**Another boy gasped when his friend came in sopping wet and carrying a young girl. A glare from his wet friend silenced him from saying anything else and the boy took to caring for his charge.**_

_**"Call the boss. I think this one could be of use to our organization."**_

A young woman with dark blonde hair gasped as she sat up from the dream. She felt tears come to her eyes and sat up, wiping them. She had been having that dream a lot lately, and somehow knew it's how she came to be in this organization. She had no memories from that time, no knowledge of what village she was in, nothing. She didn't even know who had brought her to the organization, but now she knew why. She had the five-tailed wolf demon Hinote. The thing was, Hinote was pure evil, but if used correctly, turned into the kinder side called Koori. Koori was the more dominant side unless the carrier was in danger. Suddenly, a stabbing pain went through her head.

"Fushigi. If you're going to be awake, you're going to work. Get down to the basement immediately." A man's voice stabbed through her head. She put a hand to it in pain and got dressed into her black outfit with red cloud-like symbols. She wore a Chinese-style outfit with arm and leg bandages and black nin-sandals. She then walked out of her room and walked down the dark, musty stairs to the basement. There, she walked to the center of the room and bowed.

"Yes, Pein-sama?" She murmured quietly. A wave of pain went through her and she did her best not to show that it hurt so much.

"You must go to the village hidden in the twilight. We have a feeling that there is another jinchuuriki there: the three-tailed bird. Go. Your partner will meet you at the gate of the compound." Though she rose, she kept her eyes on the floor. She quickly walked out of the room and up the stairs, gathering her things along the way out of the compound. Fastening her hat to her head, she saw another figure dressed in the same-style cloak she was in.

"Let's go." Was all he said before heading out. She stopped and gasped in surprise. That voice. She knew it from somewhere. The man looked back at her. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. Keep your shirt on." She tried to hide the confusion in her voice. The whole way to the Twilight Village she was thinking all about her dream. After a week, they found out that it was just a rumor and the jinchuuriki wasn't there.

"Itachi." Fushigi called the man she had been on the mission with for a week and a half. The sharingan-eyed man turned to her, a strange look in his eyes. She suddenly felt very stupid for asking him.

"Yes, Fushigi?" He asked coldly. She flinched rapidly. Brushing it off quickly, she lifted her unusual blue eyes with red pupils to meet his red and black ones.

"Itachi, I have to ask you something. Something I've been wondering ever since I woke up in the Akatsuki compound. I ask you to answer this truthfully and without hesitation. Was it you? Were you the one who brought me to the Akatsuki? The one that saved my life?" Itachi looked her in the eyes. His barrier was broken, she could tell, and he smiled, his eyes warm.

"Yes. I've been waiting for you to figure it out. That night, I saw you running from something, crying. Ever since then, I've wanted to protect you. You will allow me to do that, won't you?" He asked, moving closer to her. Fushigi stepped closer to him, blushing happily.

"Yes, Itachi. I think, deep down, I always knew it was you…Itachi…" She whispered as his strong arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight embrace. She lifts her head to see into his eyes and is forced to close them in passion when his lips tenderly meet hers. When he deepened the kiss, she started kissing back, pouring out all her feelings and thoughts in one wave. A tear made it's way down her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are no longer a mystery to me…" Itachi whispered close to her ear, his hot breath tickling her. "You are my tenshi, my angel." She smiled happily at him. He put his hand at her cheek and wiped off the tear. "And I want no more tears from my angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears from an Angel**

**Chapter two**

Soon after their first kiss, the duo of Itachi and Fushigi was inseparable. They did all their missions together and she even made Itachi laugh when they were with everyone else. Everyone else, on orders from Pein, tried to break them up to the best of their abilities. Pein believed that relationships in any organization were ultimately their downfall. After a few months of what seemed like torture, Fushigi ran off one night. Itachi quickly went after her and found her in the place where they shared that first kiss.

"Fushigi? Are you alright?" He asked caringly. She turned to him and he could see the tears held back in her eyes. He quickly pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Itachi. I know you don't want any more tears from me, but it's so hard to hold it in. I'm not meant to be in Akatsuki, I'm obviously not meant to be in my village or I wouldn't have run off, and I've got a five-tailed demon inside of me. Nothing's easy anymore, Itachi. I want to be with you. I love you with all my heart, but I can't stand the pain anymore." She cried silently into his chest upon saying this. Itachi held her closer.

"Shh, Fushigi, I know. I don't want to be in Akatsuki any more than you do. I'm only here to get information on where my parents could be. That's the mission we went on in secret two months ago. I think that village holds my parents. My brother wants to kill me because he thinks I murdered the Clan, but I only killed the person that killed them, and before they died they took the shape of my father and mother. Sasuke thought that I killed them and is on a quest for revenge, but I don't want to be fighting with my brother. I guess all things have their bad points, hm, Tenshi?" Itachi smiled. Fushigi nodded slightly.

"Thank you for being here with me Itachi. I just - " She broke off with a cry of pain and clutched her head. As soon as she sank to her knees, Itachi was right there, holding her. His mouth was moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying, the pain was too intense. As soon as she felt as if she would collapse, it lessened.

"Get back to Akatsuki, Fushigi. We are under attack, and no matter how much I despise you, you're too powerful not to need. Get back here or I'll make it hurt more next time." And with that, he left her in peace. The sounds rushed back to her ears and she was breathing hard.

"Fushigi? Tenshi? Are you okay? Can you hear me? Fushigi?" Itachi was saying, worry coating his voice. Fushigi smiled weakly up at Itachi, which made him relax exponentially.

"Pein hates me." She muttered. This made him smile slightly, and then he looked at her curiously. "We've got to get back to Akatsuki. They're under attack and they can't do it without us." She chuckled quietly. Itachi chuckled as well and helped her to her feet. Together they ran straight for Akatsuki headquarters. Itachi activated his sharingan and read the chakra signatures. He groaned.

"It's my brother, Fushigi. He's come to kill me. Listen, I don't want to loose you. I want you to not think about me at all, all right? He can't know you're with me, or he'll use you to get to me, and I can't bargain when it comes to you." He asked her, worried about her. She smiled at him and put a hand to his face as they were running.  
"However much I love you, Itachi. I won't let it known I'm with you. But you, on the other hand, have to promise that you won't die." Itachi smiled and nodded and they broke apart, attacking from opposite sides. Thanks to her demon, Fushigi could control the elements of fire and water. After using her elemental attacks for a long time, she started to tire and quickly. She quickly looked around for Itachi and made sure he was alive and fighting before going at it again. As soon as she was aiming at another person, she found herself looking into Sharingan eyes. With a small gasp, she took a step back and was grabbed by the neck and hoisted into the air.

"Where is my brother Itachi's weakness, girl? Tell me or I won't hesitate in killing you." He growled at her. With a blink of realization, Fushigi knew this was Sasuke, the brother that Itachi had been talking about not moments before. She quickly cast her gaze at Itachi, who had spotted her and was coming to help. She glared at Sasuke, who took it as refusal, before sensing something else. He cast a glance at Itachi, who was getting nearer and nearer by the second. With one swift motion, Sasuke stabbed his sword through Fushigi's middle, and then dropped her to the ground.

"Tenshi!" Itachi yelled out before all went dark for Fushigi. Sasuke, realizing they had feelings for each other, grabbed Fushigi back up and smirked at his brother.

"She was yours to cherish and mine to take away from you, brother. Now I shall take her away from you and keep her alive so that she may suffer as you do. See you." Sasuke said before starting to disappear with Fushigi.

"No! Sasuke! Give Fushigi back to me! She's hasn't done anything to harm you! Sasuke, please! Leave her alone!" His voice grew increasingly desperate and as Sasuke's whole team disappeared he lost it. "Tenshi!" He screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears from an Angel**

**Chapter 3**

Fushigi groaned quietly and woke up in an unfamiliar dark, cold, and murky-looking room. The floor was stone and the walls felt the same, and there was something else; it was pitch black. She felt bandages on her stomach and remembered the battle as quickly as she had forgotten it. She whimpered, feeling the red in the pupils of her eyes bleed through in fear. Fushigi tried to stand up, but found her wrists were chained to the wall. She looked around the empty dungeon-like room and felt a wave of fear nearly overcome her.

"Where am I?" She called to the darkness. "Where have you taken me? Face me, coward!" A door she didn't notice in the shadows slid open and bright light poured into the room. Fushigi turned her head away to adjust her gaze to the almost-blinding light, and then turned to face the person and found him two inches away from her. She blushed quickly and tried to push him away, but her chains prevented that.

"Listen to me." He commanded softly. She glared and opened her mouth to give a nasty comeback, but he put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "I didn't mean to hurt you that badly. I just brought you here to talk. I'm not evil, alright?" Sasuke told her quietly. She just gave him a spiteful look.

"And what if I don't? Will you kill me then?" She lifted her chin in defiance, as she had been taught. "I'll beat you even with my hands chained to the wall. Just try me!" She challenged, snarling. Sasuke blinked slightly.

"I just said I wasn't evil, didn't I? I won't kill you. I just want to know about the person my brother practically begged to get back." He replied. She blushed softly and looked away.

"Itachi…he…begged for me?" She asked softly, tearing up at the mention of her Itachi. She touched the wound on her stomach and looked back up at Sasuke. "If I tell you all that I know…can I go back to him…? To Itachi…?" She asked softly, almost vulnerably. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat upon seeing her heartbreaking expression and he quickly nodded. "What do you want to know…?"

"Why don't we start with your name and where you come from?" Sasuke suggested lightly. This only made her tear up even more and he stiffened.

"I don't know…my true name…I lost my memories on the night Itachi rescued me. I don't know what village I'm from…but…Pein calls me Fushigi." She broke off saying anything else when she saw Sasuke's eyes go wide. "W-what…did I say something wrong…?"

"Itachi…._ saved you_? The man that killed our entire Clan saved a wench like you? Why? What use are you to him? What could you give him that his own family couldn't?" Sasuke demanded, his eyes blazing and his voice rising. She sank down a little bit.

"Itachi didn't kill his Clan. He killed the person that killed them to give his parents time to escape! He wanted to save them! The person that killed them took the shape of his mother and father to trick other people into thinking he did everything! He didn't do anything wrong! He doesn't even want to be fighting you but you give him no choice! Don't blame everything on him when half of this is your fault!" She cried, tears streaming down her face freely now. Sasuke's glare faltered, but he kept it trained on her. "Sasuke! Stop this quest for revenge! The people who care about you are going to get hurt!" She sobbed. Sasuke stopped and looked straight into her eyes.

"Ayame! Is it really you? Oh, I'm glad I found you and got you away from my brother before serious damage was done! I've missed you, Ayame. You disappeared from Konoha when we were around 10 years old. Naruto was so distraught when none of the search teams could find any trace of you. He thought Orochimaru had gotten you because, well, it's Orochimaru. Oh, I can't believe you're still alive, Ayame!" He hugged her. She was trembling violently.

"I don't know what you're talking about? Who's Naruto? Who's Orochimaru? I don't understand. Please…leave me alone…I don't understand!" Sasuke held her closer when he heard her voice getting weaker. He looked down at her abdomen where her wound was to see blood seeping out of the front of her uniform. He laid her on the ground gently and her eyes were clouding over in exhaustion. He felt her forehead gently and quickly pulled away. She was burning up. Infection was settling onto her wound.

"Stay there, Ayame. I'll be right back, okay? Stay with me…" He murmured softly and ran off to get more bandages. One of the members of his team asked him what was wrong and he just kept going. He grabbed the bandages and ran back to Ayame's cell to find that she was missing. The chains had been unlocked.

"Suigetsu! Suigetsu, where's Ayame!?" Sasuke roared. The silver-haired swordsman came forward.

"She's in your quarters, Sasuke. You were taking such a long time getting bandages; I thought I'd move her for you. Oh, and by the way, your brother's here." Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran for his quarters.

"Get to your battle station you stupid fool!" he yelled as he was running. When he got to his quarters, he saw Fushigi tied to a wall with her wrists above her head. Sweat beads were running slowly down her forehead and she was whimpering in pain. He quickly took the bloody bandages off her abdomen and wrapped the wound with the new bandages.

"Itachi…is that you…? Have you come for me at last…?" He heard her whisper softly, looking at him. He stiffened; she was getting delusional. "Please…Ita-kun…I want to go home…I want to go home…Itachi please…I need you…" She whispered, her voice getting softer and softer. Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook her shoulders.

"No, Ayame, stay with me! You're going to be okay! Oh gods…" He untied her wrists from the wall and laid her back on the floor. "Itachi's coming for you. Hold on for him, all right? Hold on for Itachi, if for nothing else…" He heard a crash from down the hallway. "Itachi! She's in here! Hurry!" he called, knowing full well what would happen. Itachi wrenched the door open and looked at Sasuke with such hatred that he flinched faintly. His gaze traveled down to Fushigi and his eyes widened considerably. He pushed Sasuke out of the way and lifted her close to him.

"Tenshi…It's me…Itachi…Can you hear me? Oh, Tenshi, what has he done to you?" he asked her still form. Her hand lifted up to his face tenderly.

"Itachi? You came…you came for me…I knew you would…" She whispered softly. He held her hand on his face and smiled.

"I'm going to hurt him for you, okay, Tenshi. You don't worry, you're going to be okay…Hang in there, alright?" He laid her back down and turned to Sasuke, who was watching dejectedly.

"Listen, Itachi. I didn't mean to hurt her that bad! But I remember her, brother. That's Ayame Uzumaki, from the hidden leaf village. We grew up together. I've got to take her back to Konoha so she can get treated for her wound. She'll survive, Itachi, if we can get her treatment. Please, allow me to save her! I'll send for you when it's safe, so you can go and get her!" He promised. Itachi glared harshly, but saw the reason in his words.

"You hate me, brother. Why should I believe you would help her when you're the reason she's in this condition? How can I be sure you won't take out your hatred for me on her?" He demanded.

"I swear on my word as your brother I will not harm her at all. You've got to explain it to her though, quickly. Before we're too late." Itachi looked into his brother's eyes and nodded slightly, turning back to Fushigi.

"Tenshi, koi, I'm going to have to let Sasuke take you for just a little while, okay? That means we're going to have to be separated just for a few days and - "

"Itachi, no…I don't want you to leave me again…" Fushigi whimpered weakly, tears coming to her big eyes.

"Just for a few days, Tenshi. That wound might kill you if you don't get treatment, and you know there are no healers in Akatsuki. He's going to take you to Konoha so you can get better and when you're stable, I'm going to come and get you. If you're good, I'll break things up with Akatsuki for us so we can live without being judged by them and Pein can't hurt you anymore, alright?" Itachi asked tenderly. Fushigi whimpered, then looked into his eyes and nodded. Itachi moved his hands back and took off his headband and pressed it into Fushigi's hand. She wrapped her fingers around it tightly.

"Please, Itachi…can't you come with me? I don't want to be alone…they may kill you if you say we're leaving…please…Itachi, please…" He pressed a finger to her soft lips.

"Shh, Tenshi. It's only for a few days. All you have to do is remember that I love you with all my heart, all right? You promise to get better?" He asked softly.

"I promise, Itachi…I love you too…" She whispered. He kissed her gently and picked her up. He put her in Sasuke's arms as gently as he could.

"Sleep now, koi." She nodded and closed her eyes, gently drifting off. Itachi looked at Sasuke. "If any more harm comes to her, I swear I will kill you in the worst way possible. You send for me as soon as you can. And change back into your old clothes. Those don't suit you at all." He teleported off. Sasuke sighed and told Suigetsu he was going back to Konoha and that he was now to disband snake and live out their lives. And with that being done, he teleported swiftly to Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tears from an Angel**

**Chapter 4**

Fushigi slowly awoke in a hospital bed at the Konoha hospital and was alarmed to find herself in a new room, before remembering her promise to Itachi. She sighed to herself and looked around. Sasuke was asleep in a chair beside the bed and he was in a blue, high-collared t-shirt and white pants. She smiled. He looked better in that than in the giant butt-bow. She tried to sit up, but a stabbing pain went through her midriff and she collapsed back onto the pillows. Sasuke awoke at the slight tremor and as he was blinking, Fushigi grinned.

"Good morning sleepy head. Have a nice nap?" She asked teasingly. His eyes widened and he grabbed her hand.

"Ayame! I-I mean Fushigi! How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Can I get you anything?" He asked quickly. She shook her head slightly then looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Has Itachi come for me yet, Sasuke? Is he here?" She asked hopefully. Sasuke shook his head slightly and she looked away.

"But, Fushigi, he is on his way. Lady Tsunade took a look at you and when she declared you were stable and recovering, I sent for Itachi right away. He said he'd get here as soon as possible. So, keep your chin up. He's on his way for you and he says after he killed one of the new recruits, the Akatsuki let him go. Pein said he would let you go too. Isn't that great? You're free." Sasuke told her quietly. She looked up at him with happy tears in her eyes.

"I'm free…I really am? Thank you, Sasuke. For everything. If you hadn't have hurt me, Itachi probably wouldn't have considered leaving Akatsuki. Thank you." She cried softly. Sasuke smiled at her.

"No crying. What was it Itachi called you? Tenshi? I think it fits you. But tenshi shouldn't cry, and neither should you. Even if it is in happiness." She laughed.

"That's exactly what Itachi's always saying. 'No more tears from my angel.' You two are so much alike." She giggled, and then winced. "Ah, it hurts to laugh." She smiled. Sasuke smiled back at her.

"Naruto's here you know." He said softly. When she looked at him confused, he sighed. "Do you not remember anything other than being in Akatsuki? Anything at all?" He asked.

"No, Sasuke, I'm sorry. I didn't even remember coming to Akatsuki until a couple months ago. I've been trying to remember, I really have. Could you tell me a little bit about myself?" She asked. He nodded.

"Your name is Ayame Uzumaki. You have an older brother named Naruto who's a year older than you. Your father was the fourth hokage of this village and your mother was a kunoichi from the land of whirlpools. Your mother left you in the care of Rin, Kakashi's old flame, when you were around half a year old so she could help her brother and she was never heard from again. When Rin was killed along with Obito, you and Naruto were left on your own. Naruto and I were already friends, but you and I hit it off quickly when he started being protective of you. It wasn't until recently that I learned that you and Naruto were both jinchuuriki; you with the five-tailed and Naruto with the nine-tailed. I guess that's why everyone seemed to hate you when we were young. After a group of bullies started beating you up, telling you to protect yourself, you ran off and nobody ever heard from you until recently. Any questions that you think I can answer?" Fushigi paused in thought before nodding.

"Can you bring my brother here? I want to meet him. Maybe he can help me recover some of my lost memories. I think I can faintly remember him: spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and whisker-like marks on his face. Am I getting close?" She asked quietly, awed. Sasuke nodded.

"That sounds like Naruto all right. I'll be sure to send for him, but I don't want to leave you when Itachi's on his way. If he sees you alone, he'll kill me faster than you could tell me to run." He shuddered. She laughed, even if it hurt.

"Thanks again, Sasuke. I owe you one, and no matter how much Itachi doesn't want to admit it, he owes you one too." He smiled. She smiled back and motioned for him to come closer. He leaned down closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. They both laughed until Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at the door. Fushigi let him go and looked over at the door. A girl with pink hair and green eyes was glaring daggers at Fushigi, which made her whimper slightly.

"Who's that, Sasuke…? Why is she glaring at me? Did I do something wrong…" Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Hinote didn't get out did he? Oh, gods, I'm so sorry!" She cried. Sasuke looked down at her.

"No, no, Fushigi, Hinote didn't get out. Sakura, why don't you tell us why you're here and glaring at Fushigi?" He asked coolly, touching Fushigi's hair to calm her down. Sakura glared even more fiercely at Fushigi then turned her gaze to Sasuke.

"Is that girl the reason you left Konoha? And the only reason you came back is because of her? Is that it, Sasuke? That wench is your new little toy?" She screamed at Sasuke. Fushigi and Sasuke's eyes both widened. Sasuke was about to say something else but Fushigi held a hand in front of his face and sat up, wincing considerably.

"I don't know who you are and right about now I don't really care. How dare you come in here and start accusing someone you don't even know about something you know nothing about!? Who are you to judge anyone else you pink-haired freak of nature! And another thing, I'm just grateful to Sasuke for bringing me here to heal! He was doing his duty as a shinobi by bringing a fellow leaf-village ninja home! You should be grateful he even came home if people like you were waiting for him here. He would have better off in Akatsuki with Itachi and I! And on that matter, I'm in love with Itachi, not Sasuke! So don't start pointing fingers when for all I know, you were the reason he LEFT!" She screamed back, glaring. Sasuke's eyes widened even more and Sakura looked stunned. Fushigi was panting and growling at Sakura, who just stood there dumbstruck.

"Fushigi, calm down. Itachi's coming to get you soon and you need to be rested. Why don't you sleep now? I'm sure he'll be here before you know it." Sasuke told her calmly. She looked back at him, then down at her hand where she still clutched Itachi's headband. Fushigi pulled it close to her heart and started to lie back down again. "Good girl, Fushigi. Lay down. Itachi's coming." She put her head on the pillows but just stared at the wall opposite him and Sakura. Sasuke stood up and went slowly over to Sakura.

"Is she the reason, Sasuke? Is she the reason you left me?" Sakura demanded in a whisper. Sasuke shook his head.

"What Fushigi said is true. She belonged to Akatsuki until recently when she and Itachi broke off from them. Pein, the leader, hurt her mentally in some way…Sakura…do you remember Ayame? Naruto's little sister?" He asked suddenly.

"Well, yeah, everyone still remembers little Ayame. She was killed wasn't she? You and her were so close." Sakura murmured, then looked at him. "Why?" Sasuke motioned over to Fushigi.

"Fushigi is Ayame, but she can't remember anything before being rescued by my brother and taken to Akatsuki. Naruto needs to see her. She's part of the reason he wants to be Hokage, is so he can look for her with even more power. And Itachi's coming to get her. I don't know if they're going to live here or not. I'm going to offer to let them live with me in the Uchiha compound. It's lonely in there sometimes. And I'm sure Fushigi can brighten things up."

"That's Ayame? She's gotten so strong-willed…We've got to tell Kakashi-sensei! She was Rin's charge, wasn't she? He'll be so glad she's been found!" Sakura whispered. Sasuke smiled at her.

"I don't enjoy being talked about behind my back, you know. I get enough of it at Akatsuki." Fushigi muttered from the room. Sasuke grinned at Sakura and went back inside. Sakura followed him and went over to her.

"Alright, Fushigi. We got off on a bad start. My name is Sakura." Sakura grinned as Fushigi sat up again. Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

"Fushigi. Or Ayame. Depending on when you knew me. Though I don't remember much. Just a boy, Sasuke says is my brother. Naruto was his name. He seems nice and - " She broke off, coughing. Blood splattered across the white sheets of the hospital bed. Sakura pushed her back on the covers and Sasuke stood up. Sakura quickly went to work, checking the wound.

"Who the heck did all this? Whoever treated this patient didn't do it properly! Oh, gods. Hold on, Fushigi." Sasuke grabbed Fushigi's shoulders as her eyes started going wide. Blood was streaming out of her mouth and she was struggling. He started shaking her, eyes wide.

"Hang in there, Fushigi! Itachi's coming for you! Hold on for him, Fushigi! You did it once! Do it again. Oh gods, Fushigi, I'm so sorry I stabbed you! Please don't die!" Sasuke begged. Sakura pushed him away and Sasuke looked up at the door. Two ANBU were escorting a sour-looking Itachi into the room. Itachi's annoyed eyes met with Sasuke's panicked ones and then went down to Fushigi. He tried to run forward but the ANBU, thinking he was trying to attack Sasuke, held him back. He was panicking quickly, struggling to get to his angel.

"Let him in! He's not after me! Let him in!" Sasuke yelled to the guards. They slowly let him through and he ran and grabbed Fushigi's hand.

"Oh, Tenshi…I'm here now, alright? I'm here…everything is going to be okay…Oh, please, Tenshi…let everything be okay…I can't loose you to something like this Tenshi…Not after we escaped from Akatsuki…Please," he whispered wretchedly, "Please don't die…" He took her free hand in his and noticed that she was still clutching his headband in the other hand.

"Itachi…" She coughed weakly. "Everything is so dark…I hurt so bad, Itachi…I just want to sleep…" Her eyes were open and glassy and Itachi kissed her gently.

"Not yet, my sweet angel. Don't sleep yet." He whirled on Sakura. "Can you heal her? Can you heal Fushigi?" He demanded. She nodded and he moved a little, still holding Fushigi's hand. Sakura put her hands over the wound and closed her eyes. In minutes, the wound was closing up and healing and Fushigi's breath was getting deeper. Itachi nearly cried out in joy and hugged Fushigi.

"Itachi? I love you…you know that, right?" She asked him when she caught her breath. Her eyes were no longer glassy and were staring at him.

"I know that you love me…and I know that I love you even more, tenshi. You focus on getting better. Sleep now, all right? I know you're tired…" He smiled. "I'll be here for you when you wake up. So just sleep now…" She smiled at him and closed her eyes, still holding onto his hand. Itachi looked over at Sasuke.

"I'm really sorry, brother. I didn't mean for her to get this bad. Can you please forgive me?" Sasuke asked quietly from his position beside Sakura. Itachi smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, Sasuke. I forgive you, but you have to do something for me. When Fushigi gets better, you, her, and me are all going on a mission to find our parents. I think I know where they are and Fushigi can't be alone with anyone other than me. She gets too scared after what Pein did to her. So, how 'bout it? Ready to go on a mission with your older brother?" Itachi grinned, holding out his free hand. Sasuke smiled and grasped it. They shook on it and laughed. Fushigi looked over and smiled, not yet asleep. She leaned up and kissed Itachi, then lay back down, smiling. He smiled at her.

"I guess this is the start of a new beginning, right, Itachi?" She asked quietly. Itachi nodded and smiled at her.

"I guess you're right, tenshi. It is the start of a new beginning, and the start of a new relationship with my brother. Everything is going to be all right from now on, hopefully. So you get better and I'll arrange for us to stay with Sasuke. Sound like a plan?" He asked. She nodded and let his hand go, still clutching onto his headband, and went into a deep sleep. He kissed her forehead and went off to make plans with his younger brother, knowing full well, that new surprises and happenings were in store for all of them.


End file.
